


58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck's phone dies...So the rational thing to do is to get a family plan with his best friend Eddie...Right? Right? Just two friends getting on a family plan...Nothing weird about that...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 734





	58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds

Buck quickly ran down the stairs of his apartment and grabbed his keys and wallet shoving them into his duffel bag. He skipped out on his usual Starbucks run and drove straight to the station cursing at the traffic. He glanced at the time and bit his lip. He was going to be late if traffic didn’t light up. Buck felt the ball of anxiety in his stomach grow with each passing minute. He pulled into the station with ten minutes to spare before the start of his shift and sighed. He normally liked to arrive forty-five minutes before his shift started so he could take the time to eat and talk with the team. He always arrived first. Buck bolted into the locker room to change into his uniform. He just pulled on his LAFD shirt when he heard a low whistle from the doorway. 

“Rough morning?” Eddie asked as he held two mugs, one in each hand. 

“My phone died out last night so my alarm didn’t go off this morning.” Buck grumbled as he ran a hand through his loose curls.

“That explains why you haven’t answered any of my texts.” Eddie smirked as he handed Buck a mug.

Buck inhaled the sweet smell of coffee and smiled. 

“Thanks…” Buck muttered taking a sip before pulling out his hair gel. 

“You got like six minutes before shift starts, relax.” Eddie clapped his shoulder as Buck rapidly gelled his hair. 

“I hate being late.” Buck groaned as he tried to flatten down a wild curl near his forehead. 

“You’re technically not late, man.” Eddie chuckled and Buck gave him a dark look.

“You know what I mean.” Buck shot back as he finished his hair and took another sip of his coffee.

“Bobby made omelettes this morning. He left one in the microwave for you.” Eddie informed him and Buck started to salivate at the thought of a perfectly good cheesy omelette waiting for him. 

“Thank God, I’m starving.” Buck muttered as he closed his locker. 

They walked upstairs to see Bobby pulling out a steaming omelette from the microwave. He put it on the counter for Buck. 

“Thanks, Cap.” Buck saluted him before digging into the cheesy goodness. 

“Rough morning?” Cap asked and Eddie snorted. 

“His phone died out last night.” Eddie told him since Buck’s mouth was full. 

“Alarm didn’t go off, I’m guessing.” Hen stated as she sat down next to Buck while Chim joined Bobby in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, I’m going to need to get another phone tonight.” Buck mumbled around his mouthful of omelette.

“I’ll text Maddie and let her know your phone’s dead.” Chim told him as he pulled out his phone. 

Buck smiled at him. “Thanks, man.” 

Chim was always so thoughtful when it came to his sister and it made Buck feel really good that he was in her life. 

“You thinking about getting another IPhone or are you gonna switch it up and get an android?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged. 

“Probably an IPhone.” Buck finished his omelette and handed Bobby his plate to put in the dishwasher. 

“I was actually thinking about getting a new phone too, since my plan just ended. Wanna go together tonight, after our shift?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded. 

“Sure. I mean if you don’t have to hurry home to get to Chris?” Buck tilted his head and Eddie’s face lit up at the mention of his son. 

“I’ll text Carla, she won’t mind staying an extra hour or two.” Eddie told him and Buck nodded. 

“Alright then, it’s a plan.” Buck bumped his shoulder as he got up to stretch. 

Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!

“Suit up!” Bobby called out as they ran down the stairs to suit up. 

Buck was glad he got to eat before the first call as he jumped into the truck next to Eddie after getting his gear on. 

“Ready?” Eddie smirked at him and Buck returned it full force. 

“Always!” 

\--  
Buck blinked up at the legs dangling from the roof. 

“He fell through the attic and now he’s stuck.” The wife sighed in annoyance as she gestured at her husband’s legs.

“Buck, Eddie, get up there.” Bobby pointed to the opened attic.

Buck climbed up the ladder first and made sure to test the floor before making his way to the man.

"Make sure you stand on the beams." Eddie told him as he followed close behind.

Buck nodded as he crouched down next to the man.

"Are you hurt? Do you feel anything cutting into you?" Buck asked and the man shook his head.

"I don't think so. I feel alright...embarrassed but alright." The man muttered and Buck nodded.

"We'll get you outta here in no time." Eddie told him and grabbed the saw that Chim passed up to him. 

"Alright, Bobby, Chim get ready to brace him." Buck called out as Eddie started sawing around the man to free him.

"I don't see why we can't get him one too." Buck muttered and Eddie sighed as he sawed.

"Because he's nine, Buck. He doesn't need a cellphone." Eddie groaned and Buck frowned.

"But what if there is an emergency and he needs to contact us?" Buck countered.

"If there ever is an emergency, Carla or my abuela will call, man." Eddie stated and Buck pouted.

"And if he is alone or can't get to them?" Buck tried again and Eddie sighed.

"I get that the tsunami freaked you out. It freaked me out too but I don't think the answer is an IPhone." Eddie wiped at his brow.

"I got my girls their first phones when they turned twelve and I regretted it. They are always on them. They're addicted." The man joined in and Eddie nodded.

"See!" Eddie grumbled and Buck frowned.

"But Chris is different. If we explain to him that it's for emergencies only…" Buck tried and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" The man asked with a knowing smirk and Buck froze.

"Oh umm...we umm…we aren..." Buck stuttered and Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"We've been co-parenting our son now going on seven months." Eddie told him and Buck blinked at him.

"Clear to see who plays good cop and who plays bad cop in your situation." The man joked and Eddie laughed while Buck was still trying to process Eddie's words. 

"Okay. I got one more cut to make and than my team is going to brace your fall." Eddie told the man who nodded.

Eddie made the final cut and the man was gently lowered by Chim and Bobby. Eddie looked up and shot Buck a smile but his brow furrowed when he saw Buck was frowning at him.

"What?" Eddie asked and Buck shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's get back down, they might need your help." Buck nodded to the exit and Eddie frowned but nodded.

Buck watched as Eddie went over to help Hen and Chim. Buck could feel the ball of anxiety return to his stomach. On the way back to the station, Eddie noticed something was up.

"Seriously, man...You good?" Eddie asked lowly and away from the mic.

Buck shot him a tight smile. "Fine."

Buck was not fine. Buck was freaking out. He spent the next few hours hiding away in the bunk room and only came out for calls. He was scrolling through Instagram as he sat cross legged on the bunk, when Hen came in.

"Okay, what's up, Buckaroo?" Hen asked as she sat next to him.

"Nothing…" Buck lied but Hen saw through it.

"Come on, Buck. You've been hiding out all day and Eddie's walking around like someone kicked his puppy." Hen gave him a look and Buck sighed.

"Eddie said something in the attic and he freaked me out." Buck muttered and Hen nodded.

"What did he say?" She asked and Buck rubbed the back of his neck.

"He said that we've been co-parenting Christopher for seven months." Buck answered and Hen nodded again.

"Okay and?" Hen tilted her head and Buck frowned at her.

"What to you mean and...that's it, Hen." Buck grumbled and Hen rolled her eyes.

"You're freaking out because Eddie stated a fact." Hen raised an eyebrow.

Buck bit his lip. "It's not a fact." He mumbled and Hen scoffed.

"Buck, sweetie...it's a fact. How many times a week to you drop and pick Christopher off from school? How many times to you cook for him a week? How many of his school plays have you seen? How many items of clothes have you bought him? How many times have you taken him to the park? How many times have you tucked him in? When you go to sleep I bet he's one of your last thougths at night and one of the first when you wake up. You're a dad, Buck. Whether you realize it or not, you are." Hen patted his shoulder and Buck let out a deep breath.

"Hen…" Buck bit his lip and Hen got closer.

"Yeah?" Hen asked and Buck blushed.

"What's your gaydar say about Eddie?" Buck whispered and Hen smiled.

"I don't know what my gaydar says...but my heart truly believes that that man is so far gone for you that it's actually getting kinda sad." Hen told him and Buck laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to screw it up, Hen." Buck sighed and Hen patted his knee.

"If I had let my fear get in my way, I wouldn't have Karen or Denny. I know it's scary, Buckaroo but it's worth the risk." Hen squeezed his knee.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Buck smiled at her and she returned.

"Die. You would die." Hen teased and Buck snorted.

"Come on, shift is over and Eddie's probably waiting for you to head to the Apple store." Hen stated and Buck whined as he followed after her. 

Buck and Hen went their separate ways in the locker room. Buck found Eddie changing at his locker.

"Hey, man." Buck greeted and Eddie nodded at him carefully.

"Hey...Are we still on for the Apple store?" Eddie asked unsure and Buck nodded.

"Yeah. I was also thinking since we have off tomorrow that we can hangout tonight and watch a movie with Chris?" Buck shuffled nervously and Eddie smiled.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Eddie agreed and Buck got changed. 

They made their way out of the station and Eddie told Buck to leave his jeep and they would just carpool when they came back in two days. The station didn't mind. Once they got to the Apple store, they started looking at a few phones. They both decided to get the new IPhone. When an employee came over to help them, they told him about their plans and the phones they wanted. 

"It would be cheaper if you get on a family plan together." The employee told them and Buck's ears tinted red. 

"Oh we aren't…" Eddie started but Buck cut him off.

"How much cheaper?" Buck asked and the employee typed away.

"Up to 30$ cheaper for the both of you." She stated and Buck bit his lip.

"30$ more in your pocket a month could really help with your truck payments." Buck whispered to Eddie who seemed to be considering it. 

"You don't mind?" Eddie asked bitting his thumb and Buck shook his head.

"I could use the money too." Buck lied and Eddie nodded.

"Alright, sign us up." Eddie told her and they spent the next twenty-five minutes creating a new plan.

When they left, Buck felt the anxiety start to dissipate. Buck left his hand on the armrest between the seats and Eddie laced their fingers together. Buck tensed for a second but Eddie swiped his thumb over his knuckles and Buck relaxed.

"I was thinking tacos for supper?" Eddie looked over at him and Buck smiled.

"I'm always down for tacos." Buck agreed and Eddie chuckled.

When they arrived at the apartment Christopher jumped up from the couch. 

"Daddy...BUCKY!" Chris called out and bypassed Eddie to hug Buck.

"Oh! So it's like that huh?" Eddie pouted and Christopher laughed hugging him too.

"Get what you needed to get done?" Carla asked and they both nodded holding up their new phones.

"Nice. Well, I'll leave you boys to it. Bye Chris." Carla muttered kissing all their cheeks. 

"Bye, Carla." Both Buck and Eddie shouted as she left.

Eddie got Christopher settle at the counter with a coloring book and he and Buck started on the tacos. Buck was hot and not from the heat from the stove but from every single touch Eddie was giving him. Buck felt like they were having kitchen foreplay. Every time Eddie needed to move passed him, he would grab at Buck's hips. Every time he leaned over to get something his whole body would mold against Buck's back. Buck could barely breathe considering he was choking on the sexual tension.

"Hey, Bucky?" Christopher looked up and Buck nodded.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Buck titled his head as he cut up the onions.

"Can I read you my story I wrote in class?" Christopher asked and Buck smiled.

"Of course." Buck nodded and Christopher bent down off the stool to get it out of his bag.

Buck felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Eddie leaned his chin on Buck's shoulder.

"This okay?" Eddie whispered in Buck's ear.

"Mhmm…" Buck melted back into him

Christopher popped back up and looked at them for a second and Buck felt Eddie tense. Christopher just smiled and started reading his story. When he was done he asked Eddie for some help correcting his grammar. Buck went over to the stove to stir the taco meat. It wasn't long before Eddie molded himself back into Buck's back.

"You sure, you're okay with this?" Eddie asked as his hand slipped under the hem of Buck's shirt to flatten against Buck's abs. 

"Yes and no. I like the touching but also I'm trying really hard not to get hard-on while Chris is two feet away, it's getting borderline painful." Buck whispered lowly. 

Eddie buried his face into Buck's shoulder.

"Tell me about…" Eddie groaned into Buck's shoulder.

"Meat's ready…" Buck gently removed Eddie from his back and they started making the tacos. 

Once they finished eating, they made their way to the couch. The dishes were tomorrow's problem. Christopher sat between them and Eddie looked slightly dejected but put on a brave face. They ended up watching Finding Dory for the fourteenth time. Christopher had fallen asleep fifteen minutes before the end of the movie and Buck picked him up and carried him to bed. Eddie followed close behind. They kissed him goodnight on the forehead and left his room. Buck crashed down onto the couch and Eddie followed suit. Eddie put his head in Buck's lap and stretched out on the couch. 

"Comfy?" Buck asked amused and Eddie smiled.

"Very...You gonna tell me about what happened to you today...you went from avoiding me like the plague to getting a family plan with me. Talk about mixed signals." Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck winced.

"Needed to clear my head... I had a talk with Hen and she put some things into perspective for me." Buck told him as he carded his fingers through Eddie's hair.

"What did you talk about?" Eddie asked as he looked up at Buck.

"The fact that I'm kinda an honorary dad…" Buck muttered and Eddie frowned.

"Nothing honorary about it. You're a dad plain and simple." Eddie told him and Buck smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Buck nodded and Eddie smiled.

"What else did you talk about?" Eddie asked and Buck blushed.

"I may have asked her what her gaydar was picking up in regards to you." Buck mumbled and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"What'd she say?" Eddie asked casually and Buck smiled.

"She said she didn't know about her gaydar but her heart thinks that you are very far gone for me." Buck teased and Eddie smirked.

"That's putting it mildly. I'm pretty much in love with your reckless ass." Eddie replied with a small smile and Buck closed his eyes. 

"This is the part where you say, 'yeah, Eddie. I'm in love with you too'." Eddie teased and Buck opened one eye and squinted at him.

"What makes you so sure I'm in love with you too?" Buck asked playfully and Eddie snorted.

"Cause I know you better than I know myself." Eddie answered honestly.

"I mean. I like you. You're hot but love? I don't know about that." Buck made sure to put enough teasing in his voice so Eddie knew he was just playing.

"Are you looking for an ass kicking, Buckley?" Eddie asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Of all the things you could do to my ass, are you sure kicking is what you want to do?" Buck asked and Eddie just stared at him.

"How in the fuck did I ever fall in love with you? Seriously you are…" Buck cut him off.

"Sexy? Smart? Badass? Sweet? Amazing?" Buck smirked and Eddie huffed.

"Childish, reckless, annoying, arrogant…" Eddie listed off in mockingly and Buck snorted.

"And yet you love me." Buck teased.

"God help me, I do." Eddie whispered softly and Buck smiled.

"I love you too. You're my beaver." Buck told him and Eddie wrinkled his nose.

"I'm your what?" Eddie asked confused and Buck laughed.

"Beavers mate for life." Buck stated and Eddie chuckled.

"You and your weird facts." Eddie shook his head in amusement.

"The longest kiss lasted 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds." Buck told him and Eddie blinked.

"Jesus Christ! Seriously?" Eddie asked and Buck nodded.

"Yup. Wanna try and beat that record?" Buck asked as he dragged his thumb across Eddie's bottom lip.

"Your competitive side is coming out to play isn't it?" Eddie asked huskily and Buck nodded.

"I've got a lot of records I wanna break with you…" Buck licked his lips and Eddie got up and grabbed his hand. 

"Looking forward to it." Eddie stated as he dragged him to his room.

Once inside, Buck pulled him in for a kiss. It didn't last 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds but it was still the best kiss of Buck's life.


End file.
